


Some Things (And You Are One Of Them)

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diakko-mas, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Short One Shot, song fic(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: "The way you look at me and call out my name fills up my heart, it's as if I've fallen for you all over again."
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Some Things (And You Are One Of Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Read end notes for my lil' rant <3

* * *

**SOME THINGS (AND YOU ARE ONE OF THEM)**

* * *

_Wise men say_

Akko's breath puffed out white clouds, slowly taking in London's air. One hand holding her suitcase, and the other stuffed in the pockets of her hoodie. She takes out two wired buds and puts one in her ear. She travels outside of the airport, discreetly looking to the side every often, looking for a certain silhouette.

_Only fools rush in_

The crimson eyed girl shivered from the rush of cold, her hands only sinking lower and lower in her pocket, her dusted red cheeks and her face only getting paler from the cold. "Geez..." she muttered.

_But I can't help_

The lull of the music growing quieter only when the wind brushes by and kisses her ears. Akko giggles at the sudden ticklish feeling and walks a bit faster.

_Falling in love with you_

Her finger drummed inside her pockets while the other currently occupied hand grips tighter around the suitcase handle. She hums the soft tune and steals a quick glance towards her surroundings. The walk around the airport only seemed to get longer and longer as her build of anticipations only grows. As much as it seemed, Akko was good at hiding her feelings, which was why she didn't look like a mess, as much as she was one inside. 

_Shall I stay?_

The build up only seemed to get closer and closer, at she nears the entrance, already taking the sight of cars and people who were currently stalking in and out of the airport doors, awaiting their loved ones. 

_Would it be a sin_

Her eyes shifted from car to car, until finally, her breath hitched at the sight before her.

_If I can't help.._

"Diana" she breathed. Blue eyes met red, and it locked. Her mouth only being partly opened with nothing coming out, she swiftly drops her suitcase with no hesitation and surges forward. 

"Diana!"

Her cheeks grew more red, not because of the cold, but the opposite of that. A shot of warmth spread her body all around when she threw herself onto the other girl and giggled. Akko wore the brightest smile when she abruptly heard the words she never thought she'd hear the familiar and lovable laugh she had fell in love with for the 100th time it seemed.

"Hello love"

The brunette looked up and bumped noses with Diana, receiving a small yet genuine smile from the heiress as the following words roll off her tongue.

"I'm home"

_Falling in love with you_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Christmas but then again, it doesn't fit with it right? Besides, i'll be hell a ton of busy so I wouldn't be able to write it in time anyways. Of course I had been listening to my favorite romantic while writing this, as you can already tell. But AAAAAAAAA i'm touch-starved. We all need that Diana in our life :( Anyways, yes this is a song fic(?) if you didn't read the tags! It wasn't a good one but I had to show my appreciation for this song so why not put them in a long distance relationship right? I honestly wish there were more long distance fluff fics because those are absolutely adorable and I love the building excitement when I read my little muffins. 
> 
> Must I also mention it's currently 1 in the morning, I have classes tomorrow (or today? ) and all that. Hopefully you enjoyed this fic, I sure didn't, it's always a pain to write song fics so this sucked lol


End file.
